herofandomcom-20200223-history
Simba (Disney)/Gallery
Gallery ''The Lion King'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg|Newborn Simba Imagenbs.jpg|Simba, being presented by Rafiki. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg Imagesaac.jpg|Simba as a cub Imagetlkswhss.png|Simba with his mother Sarabi. Imagetlkmays.jpg|Simba being given a tour of The Pride Lands by his father Mufasa. FB IMG 1563112369369.jpg|Simba being given a pouncing lesson by his father Mufasa. Simba-scar.jpg|Simba with his uncle Scar. Imagetlksbabniscgws.jpeg Simba-Nala-The-Lion-King-Blu-Ray-simba-and-nala-29144941-1209-680.jpg|Simba with Nala The-lion-king-blogger-event-la.jpg lion_king_simba_flower.jpg|Simba (with a leaf mane) during the song I Just Can't Wait to be King Nala Pins SImba.png|Simba is beaten and pinned by Nala for the first time Nala Smug.png|Simba sees an opening for revenge on Nala... Nala "Pinned Ya Again".png|...but is easily beaten and pinned again. 589px-Simba Nala.jpg Hienas_intimidan.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu face Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. SimbaTrapped.jpg|Simba, being cornered alongside Nala by the hyenas, growls at them before he roars Simbamufasa.jpg|Simba with Mufasa Scar simba.jpg|Simba and Scar in the canyon Walt-disney-studios-the-lion-king--simba-and-wildebeests.jpg|Simba fleeing the wildebeest. Tumblr_m8aspxOS4u1rcb0d2o1_400.jpg|Simba being saved by Mufasa. Tlk_hd_2162.jpeg|Simba watching Mufasa attempting to climb to safety. Tlk_hd_2195a.jpg|Simba watching in horror as Mufasa falls back into the stampede (unaware that Scar threw him off). Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|Simba crying for the loss of his father Imagetlkscarcomfortssimba.jpg|Simba being comforted by Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png|Scar telling Simba to flee The Pride Lands. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg|Simba navigating through thorn bushes to escape Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Simba first meets Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Simba first meeting Timon and Pumbaa Imagetlkteensimba_.png|Teenage Simba Timon-pumbaa-simba.jpg|Simba grows up Adult nala pin.jpg|Simba meeting Nala for the first time in years simba_nala_timon_pumbaa.jpg|Simba introduces Nala to Timon and Pumbaa Simba Pins Nala.png|Simba finally manages to pin Nala Nala Licks Simba.png|Simba is licked by Nala Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7383.jpg|Simba refusing to return home and save The Pride Lands and arguing with Nala Simba releasing stress.png|Simba releasing stress lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg Rafiki comments.jpg|Simba and Rafiki In de past Rafiki.jpg Simba going back to Pride Rock.png|Simba going back to The Pride Lands Imagetlksrwhss.png|Simba reunited with Sarabi ScarAndSimba.jpg|Scar attempting to get Simba to admit to causing Mufasa's death. SimbaInTrouble.jpg|Simba after being forced off Pride Rock by Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Simba having his paws pierced by Scar's claws. Imageikm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa 3294233 orig.png|Simba forcing Scar to confess he killed Mufasa Simba's rage.jpg|Simba corners Scar who pathetically begs for his own life. Simba facing Scar.png|"No Scar. I'm not like you". Simba refusing to kill Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba battling Scar Imagetlksimbadefeatsscar.jpeg|Simba defeats Scar Imagetlksasasdad.png|Simba and Sarabi after Scar's defeat and death. Imagetlksimbanalasarabi.jpeg|Simba being notified by Rafiki to go to Pride Rock. Simba hug Rafki.jpg Simba30.jpg|Simba roaring with victory. Imagetlksimbanalakingqueen.jpeg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9881.png|Simba and Nala gazing down at their cub. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Imagetlk2simbanalakiararafiki.jpeg|Simba and Nala with Rafiki at Kiara's birth ceremony. Imagetlk2simbanalakiara2.jpeg Imagetlk2spsimbazira.jpeg|"I banished you from the Pride Lands. Now, you and your young cub, GET OUT!" FB_IMG_1528647513061.jpg|Simba scolding Kiara for going to The Outlands. Imageskc.jpg Imageyakws.jpg|Simba with adolescent Kiara before her first hunt. Imagetlkiispsknal.jpeg Imagetlk2kattsotcits.jpeg|Simba dreaming about Kovu throwing him into a stampede. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Simba growls at Kovu for leading him to Zira's ambush, ignoring Kovu's plea that he never intended to do such a thing. Imagetlkiispsimbanuka.jpeg|Simba faces Nuka Imagetlkiispsimbaoutsiders.jpeg|Simba being attacked by the Outsiders Imagetlk2spknis.jpg|Kiara and Nala with an injured Simba. Simba exile.jpg|"When you first came here, you asked for judgement, and I pass it now! EXILE!" Imagetlkiisimbakiaraargue.jpeg|Simba argues with Kiara Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7203.jpg|Simba defies his father's pawprints and breaks the Circle of Life. Imagetlkiispsimbakiaraywnbmr.jpeg|Simba's reaction to Kiara telling him that he will never be Mufasa and that event will be likely to happen if he still refuses to reconsider his actions. Imagetlkiispsimbapridelanders.jpeg|Simba and the Pridelanders prepare to battle Zira and the Outsiders Imagetlk2spszkk.jpeg|Simba and Zira prevented from fighting by Kiara and Kovu Imagetlkiispkiarasimbareconcile.jpeg|Simba and Kiara reconcile Imagetlkiisttcztr.jpg|"Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg|Simba watches Kiara tackling Zira. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8539.jpg|Simba, Nala and Kovu watching in horror as Kiara and Zira fall off the cliff. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8545.jpg|Simba climbing down the cliff to help Kiara. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.jpg|Simba being warned by Nala about a dam bursting near where Kiara is. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8711.jpg|Simba helps Kiara up the cliff. Imagetlkiispsan.jpg|Simba and Nala at Kiara and Kovu's wedding Imagetlk2sanwtprp.jpeg|Simba and Nala smile to each other as they go to Pride Rock's peak. Imagetlk2snkk.jpg ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Imagetlgrotrksab.png|Simba with Kion and Bunga Imagetlgrotrkrwsnat.png|Simba and Nala reunited with Kiara. Imagetlgktsnar .png ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgtkcknksr.png Imagetlgtkcksnk .png|Simba and his family Imagebatkbungasimba.png Imagetlgbatkbungasimbahm.jpeg|Simba and Bunga singing Hakuna Matata Imagetlgtrossimbababykion.png|Simba with young Kion ImagetlgrotrSimba.png Imagetlgcwtbqkksnz.png Imagetlgbatkkksno.png The-savannah-summit (493).png Imagetlgbatkkksnmt.png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(420).png|Simba, his family, The Lion Guard and the Pride Lands animals encounter Scar's spirit Kion Rani Last Scene.jpg|Simba witnessing Kion and Rani's wedding and coronation Lion Family.jpg ''The Lion King 1½'' Tlk3screenshots_act2_125.png|A teenaged Simba with Timon in The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.jpg|Simba with Nala lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg|Simba hugs Timon and Pumbaa for helping him lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7926.jpg|“I couldn’t have done it without you guys." 52f10700b0555e17f0b2c3f0558ce7a0.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa in a hot tub. Other media Simba_KH.png|Simba as he appears in Kingdom Hearts Simba_KH2.png|Simba as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II ThC579UP8R.jpg|6★ Simba Medal in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ / Kingdom Hearts Union χ Simba_KHIII.png|Simba as he appears as a Link Summon in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Galleries